


I was the one who had it all.

by partxtimexadult



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partxtimexadult/pseuds/partxtimexadult
Summary: After Belle left to aid her father, Prince Adam awaited for the small-town woman to come back.
Relationships: Beast/Belle (Disney)
Kudos: 10





	I was the one who had it all.

The creaking sound of the wooden slats of the old flooring did not bother the dark hooded creature standing by the window. Silently he contemplated the scenery in front of him as he stood waiting for someone who would not come. He knew it well, though. It was a dangerous journey, and if that didn’t scare her away, the fact that he was no man should. Rumors already spread wide enough for the beastly king to take notice. The small-town girl was smart enough to either avoid him or not listen to gossip and deep down the blue-eyed hoped for the sweet woman to stay away from him. He could recall every expression, every slight change in her pale features and yet he waited by an open door.  
  
The loud squeak filled the room again alerting the man of someone else’s presence, leaving him with no other choice but to acknowledge the rusty cart. A white porcelain kettle with golden flakes and purplish details gave him a stern but concerned look. Mrs. Potts cleared her animated throat and tilted to the side. The teapot was one if not the only of his staff that did not fear him. Maybe it was because before the curse she used to care for him as a mother would. The pain of that thought made him grip on the worn frame. If his mother was still alive, none of this would be happening and maybe, just maybe, he would be happy.  
  
**_“M-M-MY LORD?”_** The French maid instantly regretted speaking out loud. The beast’s furious gaze burned deep down, making her pity the monster she laid her painted eyes on. Is Mrs. Potts could cry, she would as it broke her heart to see what the small child she knew grew up to be. A lost soul with anger issues. It was true that his current form was indeed the consequence of his previous mocking interactions with a witch, but no one deserved to be transformed into a beastly monster. Especially not a boy who had just lost his mother.  
  
**_“WHAT?”_** The King growled, his pearly white fangs visible against the shining moon. His glistening hues and teeth were the only parts of Adam that caught a glimpse of light therefore the only things the cursed maiden could see. Mrs. Potts jumped one inch back, fearing the blue-eyed monster would smash her against the wall in a tantrum. Adam saw the fear in her drawn eyes and relaxed. Guilt consuming him with each passing day, with each fallen petal. The curse was inevitable and Adam would stay a beast for good. Sadly the curse was not his own to bear, every member of his staff was transformed as well, though their curse was somewhat different. Each server, musician, and maiden were turned into objects of their own making. The music master was a grand piano, his caretaker and head housekeeper was a delicate teapot, her child a chipped cup, and the Castle Maître’d was a talkative candelabra. Adam knew he held the fate of many in his calloused and furry hands, yet he found himself unable to change it. His pain was too great to care.  
  
The soft voice of the woman who nurtured him as an infant brought him back to the harsh reality he lived in. Memories still railed in his mind as the caring soul rambled on. The beast looked at her, yet he heard nothing. Pain still occupied his mind. Without much effort, he nodded and gestured her to leave. Mrs. Potts had no choice but to leave the tower the Beast used as a refuge. Adam confined himself in the tall, grim tower where he awaited for the beauty that held his heart, for as he had nothing else to yearn for. The enchanted rose lost too many petals too fast and he dared not to enter the small town she resided in. Humans were a much more dangerous species with their so-called rational thinking that was clouded by fear of the unknown. No. If he was to stay alive, even as a beast, he had to stay in his castle. He didn’t have anything else. That was the life he was familiar with.  
  
Belle had promised to come back once her father was free from the claws of the poor excuse of a man everyone called Gaston. The book reader had told him stories about this man who everyone fancied but herself. She may have been from a small town but her goals and dreams were no match for how slow the town’s ideals were. She was progressive and that face was the very reason why she was cast away. The odd woman would have no problems by his side, as King Adam could provide her with anything she wanted, everything he had. The memories of this particular woman both warmed his heart and made him fall to his knees. It had been too long for him and he remained waiting for someone smart enough to never come back. No one wanted to deal with the sulky creature, not even the Castle’s personnel. He was indeed doomed into Beastiality.  
  
As the days went by, the Beast’s hope perished. He did not eat nor sleep in anticipation of the French maiden’s return. If Mrs. Potts was worried then, she was now distressed for her master. Adam was now an empty shell of the man she once knew. Sure, the man was not kind in the past, but she knew that it was not his fault. After the queen passed away, there was no one to teach him right from wrong and the child was taught not to listen to the staff, but to order them around and to enjoy himself with no regrets. That is until he was cursed. He then realized how poor his actions were. That feeling was now reflected in the Beast’s appearance. Even with the ever-growing brunette mane and the built-up body, his eyes and cheeks gave it all away. The sunken eyes and the lifeless look he gave the porcelain object was enough to make her panic. The spell would not be broken. That was it. Chip would never be her precious little boy again.


End file.
